This invention concerns the use of citric acid esters as blowing and nucleating agents in the processing of plastics.
Blowing agents are extensively used in the manufacture of foamed plastics. It is known to use citric acid together with sodium bicarbonate as a blowing agent.
Moreover, citric acid esters of higher alcohols, such as stearyl or lauryl citrate, are used as lubricants in the processing of plastics.